1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle periphery video providing apparatus which provides, to a driver, a video obtained by shooting a periphery of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle periphery video providing apparatus has been known, which displays, on a monitor, a periphery of a vehicle, which becomes a blind spot to a driver by a vehicle structural member (for example, a pillar). This apparatus shoots the periphery of the vehicle by a camera installed outside of a vehicle cabin, and displays a video obtained by the shooting on the monitor provided at a position of the vehicle structural member (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-34957).